How You Remind Me
by kimr1989
Summary: A teenaged Maurice Boscorelli is rescued from a life of crime by two police officers.


How You Remind Me  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a ding dong thing. A judge would just laugh at you if you sued me.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This story was inspired by the Nickelback song "How You Remind Me" (yeah the one from He Said/She Said). A teenaged Maurice Boscorelli is rescued from a life of crime by two police officers.  
  
"Moondog, stop. Back up, I saw somethin' down the alley." At his partner's request Sully puts the car in reverse and stops at the end of an alley.  
  
"Now that's unfortunate." Sully remarks when he sees a young teenage boy attempting to hot wire a Mustang. "Should I hit the siren and scare him away, or do you want to mess with him some?"  
  
"Now, Sully, this is one of the problems we're out here to solve. He can't be much older than Ty. I'll be right back." Davis replies and quietly gets out of the car.  
  
"Great more 'problem solving.'" Sully grumbles as he follows his partner into the alley.  
  
"Mikey, I've almost got it. Hand me that black tape." Maurice says to his brother who ran as soon as he saw the police cruiser drive by the first time. Ty Davis, Sr. picks up the tape and holds it out for Maurice to take. When Maurice realizes the hand holding the tape is too large and too dark to be his brother he freezes under the hood. "Shit."  
  
"Crawl on out of there kid. Don't even think about running." Sully says as he walks up on Maurice's other side.  
  
"Am I goin' to jail?" Maurice asks.  
  
"Depends, what did you do to this car?" Davis looks under the hood. "Can you put it back the way it's supposed to be?"  
  
"Yeah, what'd ya think I am, some kind of idiot?" Maurice stands up taller at the insult.  
  
"Then fix it." Sully says as he pulls his partner aside. "What do you want to do with him? If he fixes the car, there's nothin' stoppin' him from coming back after we leave and trying again."  
  
"All done. Can I go now Officers?" Maurice smarts back.  
  
"I don't think so. Put the cuffs on him Officer Sullivan. Let's take him in." Ty hides a grin as Sully cuffs Maurice and puts him in the back of the squad. "You fixed that car pretty quick. You know anything about cars except how to steal them?"  
  
"I can fix anything. I wasn't stealin' it, I just wanted to borrow it for a while." Maurice shifts uncomfortably in the back seat. "I'm not gonna do anything. Can't you take these handcuffs offa me?"  
  
"Oh, no, you're a dangerous criminal." Sully comments. "You keep "borrowing" cars and you're gonna have to get used to those cuffs."  
  
"Let's head over to the park, Sully." Davis says as he pulls out his notebook. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Maurice." He replies in his best "you wanna make somethin' of it" voice.  
  
"Maurice? Your parents not like you or somethin'?" Sully laughs.  
  
Ty throws a glare at his partner before returning his attention to the teenager in the back. "Maurice what? You got a nick name you go by?"  
  
"Boscorelli. My brother calls me Mo." Maurice replies.  
  
"Mo? You don't look like a 'Stooge' to me." Ty teases.  
  
"All evidence to the contrary." Sully adds referring to the attempted theft.  
  
"Boscorelli's a mouth full. We got a dog down at the station named Rosco. I think I'll call you Bosco â€" you know in honor of that dog." Ty remarks much to Sully's delight.  
  
Sully laughs out loud as they pull up in front of the park. "I see my good friend over there. You wanna ditch our little friend here and go after some drug dealers?"  
  
"You can't go around arrestin' everybody. That's just rude. They won't deal while we're sitting here. Let it go, Moondog. You live around here, Bosco?" Ty asks.  
  
"I live over my Ma's bar. Are you gonna call her?" Since Mikey wasn't here with him, he assumed he ran straight home and told her the cops picked him up. He hated making his ma worry about him.  
  
"Not just yet. How old are you?" Ty has an idea and tells Sully to drive to Jackson's Garage.  
  
"I'm 15. Where are you takin' me?" Maurice starts to wonder what's going to happen to him.  
  
"Perfect," Ty remarks as he gets out of the RMP in front of the garage. He argues with an older man for a few minutes then opens up the back door and helps Bosco to his feet. "Joe, this is my friend Bosco I was tellin' you about. Bosco, Joe here has a Mustang out back that he needs somebody to fix for him. You fix it up, we don't take you to jail. How's that sound to you?"  
  
"Is he gonna pay me?" Bosco asks wondering if the cops are ever going to remove the cuffs.  
  
Ty looks at Joe Jackson who shrugs. "Depends on what kind of work you do. Maybe if you get that car out there running, it's yours." Joe replies having already negotiated with Ty to have him and his partner overlook some indiscretions in exchange for taking in Bosco.  
  
"What do you say, Bosco? You want to work or go to jail?" Sully moves to un-cuff Bosco, but waits for his response.  
  
"What do you think? Come on let me loose." Sully removes the cuffs, but grabs Bosco by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Now before you get any bright ideas, we're gonna be checking on you." Sully gives him a little shake.  
  
"Yeah, I catch you trying to boost another car and we take you in." Ty threatens.  
  
"All right, I got it. When should I start?" Bosco asks Joe.  
  
"No time like the present â€" get busy kid." Joe says and watches his new mechanic go inside. "We're square now right? I keep this kid busy and you stop hasslin' me."  
  
"Just keep him busy and we'll owe you one." Ty and Sully get back in the car and drive away.  
  
************  
  
Ty and Sully took turns making sure Bosco showed up at the garage every day after school. Bosco finished his Mustang and started working on other cars in the shop. He was working on a little sports car, turning the Boscorelli charm on for the buxom blonde owner when Sully came to see him alone.  
  
Tyrone Davis, Sr. had been killed in the line of duty by drug dealers in the very same park Sully and his partner had taken him to after he tried to steal that car. Bosco went to the funeral with Sully. He decided that day next to his friend's grave that he would become a cop. He didn't see Sully again until his first day at the 55.  
  
When Bosco drove up in his Mustang, Sully was standing in front of the station. "Hey, Sully."  
  
Sully walked over to the car and ran his hand over the hood. Sully looked up into Bosco's eyes silently sharing the memory of their lost friend. "Boscorelli," was all Sully said before walking into the precinct house.  
  
They never talked about Davis after the day at the funeral. Bosco would occasionally see Sully standing beside his car after their shift. He would stand back and wait for Sully to walk away before he got in to go home. Sometimes they would stand there together, but never talked.  
  
When Sully gave him the speech about "solving problems," he just smirked. "Whatever you say, Moondog."  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as  
  
A poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without  
  
A sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet? 


End file.
